Viva-TV Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29
Viva-TV Kids improves its line-up starting July 29 as some of its teenager programs move to a much refreshing timeslot, an all-new episode of Winx Club from Monday to Friday at 5:00PM and the most exciting adventure, Magic Wonderland will be airs 10:00AM on Tuesdays starting July 28 in dominated by the flagship news programs ABS-CBN's TV Patrol, GMA's 24 Oras and TV5's Aksyon. Follow the tiny puppy adventures as Flo and Magic must help the puppies of Pocketville make their way to children in the real world and try to get Princess Ava, who was beamed to the real world by her sister, Eva, back into Pocketville as they take on a journey in the Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville. Tag along as they save the day in Barbie on Mondays at 8:30PM beginning July 30. On August 4, expect an all-new season of hit teen television series with Trollz on Sundays at 11:30AM. On August 11, 2012, Grossology moves to a new timeslot at 9:30AM slot. Be captivated with the all-famous Polly Pocket with the new timeslot on Sunday viewing starting at 11:00AM on July 19, 2012. Don’t miss these programs as Viva-TV Kids rehashes its programming starting July 29 on Viva-TV on IBC-13. Viva-TV, The Country's Premier Entertainment TV on Channel 13 And there is Viva-TV on IBC-13 - Home of the Stars The country's premier ENTERTAINMENT TV on Channel 13. Watch our favorite entertainment shows: Winx Club, Barbie, Pop Pixie, Polly Pocket, Grossology, Magic Wonderland, Lalaloopsy, Puppy in My Pocket, Trollz, Popstar Diaries, @Annebishowsa, KC.com, Petra's Panniest, Pantaxya X, The Jon Santos Show, Daily Top 10, PBA on Viva-TV, NBA on Viva-TV, Sinemaks, Viva Box Office, Star Lounge, Petrang Kabayo, Especially 4 U, WOW!, Star Yayey, Pinoy Star Stories, Pop Girls, May Bukas Pa, Cristinetopia, Estudyante Blues, Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart, The Weakest Link, Who Wants to be a Millioanire?, The OPM Show, Jr. NBA, Wansapanataym, P-POP Star Hunt, Bagets: Just Got Lucky, Beelzebub, Ragnarok SM Little Stars, Music K-POP, Goin' Bayabas, Fighting Family and many more. Plug in to VIVA TV Channel 13! Like us on Facebook: www.facebook.com/VivaTVPhilippines; Follow us on Twitter: @vivatvchannel. VIVA.com.ph Winx Club: The Power of Believix Soundtrack (from Viva Records) :1. Shut Up and Kiss Me (Orianthi) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Sarah Geronimo and Anja Aguilar :2. Incomplete (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - XLR8 :3. Starships (Nicki Namaj) (composed by Christian De Walden) - Anne Curtis :4. Jenny (The Click Five) (composed by Somedaydream) - Daniel Padilla :5. Check It Out (Nicki Minaj) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anne Curtis feat. Young JV :6. Here with Me (Plumb) (composed by Kean Cipriano) - Sareah Geronimo :7. Liquid Ice (composed by Pamela Phillips-Oland, James Forrest and Daniel Havelin) - Charlie Green :8. Radio (Corrs) (composed by Christian Martinez) - KC Concepcion :9. That's What Love Can Do (Boy Krazy) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar :10. What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Voyz Avenue :11. Believix (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Popstar TV Cast Top-rating Korean Drama on Viva-TV primetime Viva-TV on IBC-13 has relaunched with the top rating Korean Drama with is going to be airs from their primetime viewers. A newest asianovelas offer to all viewers entitles: *'Dream High (Season 2)' at 10:30PM, stars K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon *'Can You Hear My Heart' at 11:00PM, stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han The asianovelas will air from Monday to Friday starting this Monday, July 2 on Viva-TV, Home of the Stars.